


《前所未见》24

by boli_hh



Series: 《前所未见》 [25]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *ABO世界观，架空，年下，都市言情狗血年下小狼狗茶叶味A X空虚寂寞又纯情，被迫联姻玫瑰味O三观不正内含【touqing】，不喜勿入。有车预警、狗血预警，有虐有甜李东海和alpha无感情联姻，遇见对面刚搬来的年轻alpha（李赫宰），干柴烈火一来二去的故事。本文炮灰恶人：黎疆先生禁搬运超话
Series: 《前所未见》 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727680
Kudos: 5





	《前所未见》24

夜幕繁星漫天，李东海难得没有困意，这个夜晚让他不停地脸红。小别墅里点着昏暗的灯，昏黄的光下，李赫宰的脸变得暧昧柔和。  
他们蜷在一起，在阳台前的沙发里。李东海转头便能碰到李赫宰的鼻尖，而后被追着亲吻，吮着他的唇瓣。  
一块小小的慕斯蛋糕从李赫宰的口中推过去，香甜的味道溢满唇齿间，李东海几乎羞的快要晕过去。李赫宰抱紧他，轻松的将他抱到自己腿上，舌头灵巧地钻进李东海的口腔，又分走了那块蛋糕。

“玫瑰慕斯蛋糕~”

李东海羞的抬不起头，额头抵着他的肩膀。  
“别乱说…”

李赫宰拍了拍omega挺翘的臀，大手放在上面揉捏。他缓慢地磨蹭李东海的侧脸，不断落下细碎的吻，直到人受不了自己转过脸，却又被吻上柔软的唇。这样还远远不够，他还想把更多给他。

李东海发情了。  
现在不是他的发情期，但情热席卷他的身体。而罪魁祸首好整以暇地欣赏他开始扭动身体，不急不忙地继续放出信息素勾引他。  
李东海忍不住发出嘤咛，他趴在李赫宰的身上，无意识地扭动腰肢磨蹭沉睡的巨物。他没想到自己会被alpha信息素引导发情，难耐的瘙痒从体内深处传来，但李赫宰只是笑着看他，仿佛空气中浓烈的茶香与自己无关。  
李东海委屈的皱起脸，伏在李赫宰身上小心翼翼左右磨蹭，alpha却连刚刚环住他的腰的手臂都挪开。他急的冒出哭腔，捧着李赫宰的脸蹭了蹭。  
“赫宰……”  
李东海快要哭出来，眼角变得湿润。  
“我…我发情了……”

话音刚落，玫瑰瞬间绽放。李赫宰气息有些不稳，他本来是想逗逗李东海，谁想到青涩的omega经不住一点信息素的诱惑。  
他握住那纤细的腰，李东海立刻高高翘起臀，不停地用脸颊蹭他，像只撒娇求摸的小猫，脚趾蜷缩在一起。  
李赫宰顺着浴衣的下摆摸进去，从光滑的大腿开始仔细地抚摸，李东海小脸红扑扑的，小声呻吟着，跟随他的动作翘起臀。  
李赫宰呵呵的笑起来，吻了吻那张涨红的小脸。  
“东海，东海一摸屁股就翘起来往我手里送。”他压低嗓音，温热的气息喷洒在李东海耳侧。

“哥哥像只欠操的小猫。”

李东海含着泪，嗔怪地瞪他一眼。  
“那你倒是，倒是操我一下…”

李赫宰闷闷的笑，初夜那天的开端不够完美，所以他又还给李东海一个“初夜”，在恢复自由的第一天晚上。  
窗外夜空满天繁星，夜风习习吹进屋内。房间里只点了几盏昏暗的灯，悠扬的爵士乐低低响起，暧昧的声音藏在其中。李东海浴衣散开，微长的发披散着，发尾缠绕在李赫宰指间。  
李赫宰俯身凝望着他，低声在耳边说了什么，又轻吻着他。下身用力向前挺动，随即响起娇媚的呻吟。omega脸颊潮红，媚眼如丝，向身上的人伸出手臂，两具年轻的身体又融为一体。  
李赫宰终于不再隐忍，他无需隐藏占有欲，情绪在眼底不停地翻滚，紧紧盯着人侧过头时露出的腺体，落下的吻却愈发轻柔。  
他在律动的同时不断吻着李东海，脸颊贴在一起互相磨蹭，亲昵极了。

“记住了，现在是我的男朋友。”

李赫宰俯下身，反复舔舐鼓起的腺体，这里已经经受太多的灾难，未来不会再辜负。他闭上眼睛深吸口气，嗅着愈发浓郁的玫瑰香气感到满足。  
这一次，他没有再纠结顾忌，毫不犹豫地咬住腺体。犬牙刺穿了皮肤，重新将信息素注入omega腺体，徘徊的灵魂找到了归处。  
李东海微弱的挣扎了一下，随即被李赫宰牢牢固定在怀里。他有些惊恐地睁大眼睛，瞬间找回了焦距，在看清相握的手又放松身体。脖颈的刺痛淹没在高潮的快感中，他感到久违的安全感，从头到脚每一处都沾着李赫宰的味道，没有任何一处不属于alpha。他十分满足，并安心。  
在昏暗的光下，泛光的对戒相依在一起。

晨间，天边的蓝逐渐侵染墨一样的夜幕。当橘红色的光晕从地平线徐徐融入浅蓝色的天空时，李赫宰悠悠转醒。  
他们昨夜因为突如其来的情潮折腾了半宿，两人也懒着回床上躺着，干脆这样挤在沙发上。李东海窝在他身侧睡得正香，枕着他的胸膛，一只手环过身体放在他肩侧。整个人快要挤进他身体里似的，鼻息沉沉的，长睫毛时不时地抖动。  
李赫宰缓缓抚摸李东海的身体，，拢了拢毯子又贪恋的钻进去在腰间游走。omega细腰盈盈一握，臀却长的浑圆挺翘，从脊背到股间的曲线让他流连忘返。

太阳已经在远方探出了头，日光从阳台透明的门渗漏进来。李赫宰揉了揉李东海的头，轻声唤醒他。李东海眼睛也没睁开，哼哼唧唧的应了一声，困的声音黏成一团，胡乱蹭蹭他，又陷入沉睡。  
李赫宰偷笑几声，手臂穿过腋下将人往上抱了抱。

“东海，睁眼睛看看。”

闻言，李东海不情不愿地睁开眼。他起先只是敷衍的睁开一条缝，看清远处正在升起的太阳后睁大眼睛。他没看过日出，这种事情一个人做未免有点孤独，何况对于曾经的他来说日出反而是令人抗拒的事。  
他就那样懒洋洋地趴在李赫宰的胸膛，然后看着太阳一点一点，从遥远的地平线升起。橘红色的光照向大地，照向他们，身上的薄毯也染着朝阳的颜色。李东海深吸口气吐出，然后闭上眼睛，就像李赫宰昨晚说的那样，他觉得自己获得重生。  
他突然想到什么，抬头望向李赫宰，人正看着他微笑，嘴角勾起的弧度十分柔和。

“我们刚见面的那天你想过会有今天了吗？”

“想过和你在一起。”李赫宰垂着眼眸看他，说话时肉肉的唇瓣噘着。  
“但是没想过你会愿意答应我。”

李东海感慨颇多，他也从没想过会有人来爱自己，义无反顾，毫无保留。  
他想说什么来告诉李赫宰，他除了爱以外，也会感激。可思索一阵也不知道要怎么开口更为合适，李赫宰不喜欢他将位置过于低微，以至于他一直无法将感谢说出来。他想了想，决定用吻来表达。

Omega主动投怀送抱是每个alpha都会感到愉悦的事，尤其是李东海这种生性害羞的小花。李赫宰时常觉得李东海不是玫瑰花，像株含羞草，轻轻碰一下花瓣就害羞地缩起来，然后脸颊迅速变红，一路红到衣领下。  
他抱着李东海加深吻，恨不得将人拆吃入腹。清晨是很容易被唤醒欲望的时候，李赫宰不断吻着omega，双手交替在身上游走，拂过昨天留下的吻痕，摸上双臀揉捏。

“唔…赫、不要了………”李东海艰难地躲开不断落下的吻，他腿好酸，而且……  
李赫宰仿若未闻，手臂用力抱着人翻过身，两人下身贴在一起。他不停地模仿交合动作顶弄，将人撞的喘息连连，坏笑着俯身含住胸前茱萸。  
“嗯？不要了还叫成这样，哥哥，不说实话是坏孩子，要被打屁股。”

“不……”

李东海睁开含泪的眼睛，泫然欲泣地望着他，低低的啜泣着。  
“不要了…我…我的…呜……被射满了，我真的装不下了…”  
他羞得浑身粉红，挂着泪软绵绵地推了推李赫宰的胸膛。后者捉住他的手放到嘴边吻了吻，摸摸他的小腹，软软薄薄的小肚皮被撑得微微鼓起，手掌放上去轻轻压一下便能感觉到生殖腔的鼓胀。  
李赫宰忍不住笑出声，得意地去吻正窘迫的人。

“谁说满了，让我进去看看。”

“不要…”

太阳完全升起了，天彻底大亮。李东海眯起眼睛望着李赫宰，橘黄色的光照到年轻alpha的身上，白皙的皮肤沐浴在阳光下仿佛发光。李赫宰隐忍专注的脸庞温柔坚定，光线投在高挺鼻梁，斜在脸上一道阴影。  
李东海怔怔地看着，在颠簸间向李赫宰伸出手。他想摸一摸李赫宰的脸，确认这不是在做梦。李赫宰撑在他的身上，肌肉用力鼓起的线条好似希腊神话里的插画。  
他的手到半空被李赫宰握住，贴在汗湿的胸膛上，胸肌绷得紧紧的，正随下身交合的动作变化着。

“要抱抱吗？”李赫宰矮下身体。

李东海摇了摇头，痴迷地望着他，轻柔缓慢地抚摸李赫宰的身体，顺着脖颈一路到脸颊。

“你…你好漂亮……”

李东海几乎快要落泪。

“赫宰，你在发光…”

李赫宰低头看了看自己的身体，拿下贴在脸侧的手握住。他抱着李东海翻了一圈，omega因他的鼓励红着脸颊上下起伏身体，主动摇摆腰肢。  
他们双手十指相扣，同样年轻的身体在阳光下完美无瑕。李赫宰直直望着李东海，笑着吻了吻牵着的手。  
“东海，看看自己，你也很漂亮。”

他低笑着，坐起身抱住李东海的腰，柔软无骨似的贴着他，双腿紧紧夹着他的身体。李赫宰被捧起脸，李东海主动吻他，磨蹭他的鼻尖。

“你也在发光，东海。”

李赫宰收紧手臂将人紧紧抱住，以后的每一个日出日落，他们都会在一起。  
他望着李东海有些失神的面庞，轻轻地笑了起来。

“小天使…”

他们在浦项停了两天，李东海拉着李赫宰的衣角说没好好看一次日出，第二天早上两个人又从被窝里爬起来去海边广场看的日出。太阳从远处的海天交界处升了起来，海面闪闪发光，照的两人周身围绕着光圈。李东海深吸口气吐出，望着太阳淡淡的笑。  
李赫宰转头见他高兴，趁四下无人注意飞速在李东海脸上啄了一口。

“喜欢看日出？”

李东海看了他一眼，随即不好意思地笑着挪开视线，神情有些害羞。他害羞起来小动作不断，自己忸怩一阵，垂着头挽住李赫宰的胳膊。

“也不是啦……”

“主要是和你在一起。” Omega小声开口。

李赫宰耳朵尖，听到了，他偷偷地露出得意的笑容，然后把手从兜里掏出来，牵着李东海的手。  
他故作正经，清了清嗓子，哄骗李东海看日出要接吻，可以长长久久在一起。李东海歪着脑袋想了想，以为这是年轻人之间流行的什么传统，踮着脚尖主动吻了下李赫宰的唇，被反追着抱住深吻。  
广场上放起了Adore，悠扬的蓝调音乐使这个略微有些凉意的早晨变得温暖。李东海和李赫宰抱在一处的角落里接吻，微风温柔的包裹他们，缠绵在一起的信息素淡淡围在周身。  
太阳升起了，又是崭新的一天。

Was I the first   
Was I your every fantasy  
That’s why until the end of time I’ll be there for you  
You own my heart and mind   
I truly adore you 

李赫宰牵着李东海的手回到民宿，他们收拾一下，下午便可以准备返回首都了。事情已经全部都结束，只等手续办下来，他们就要离开这里了。  
李赫宰回到房间取手机，屏幕亮着最新的网上热点推送，是喻子时。  
他站在原地深吸口气，门外李东海也走了过来，手里的手机正在放着视频。喻子时穿着卫衣坐在镜头前，慢慢讲述自己和黎疆的故事，从十五岁第一次见面那天说起。

李赫宰抢过他的手机摁了关机，然后扔到一边的床上。李东海轻蹙着眉，有些担心。

“喻子时一个人没问题吗？”

“他不会一个人的，放心。”李赫宰轻刮下他的鼻梁“兴许是跟我哥商量好的，我都不知道这事，既然这样，咱们就继续度假好了。”  
他说着，神秘地眨眨眼，将李何彦发给自己的文件调出来给李东海看，是他们那次被拍的照片。他抱着李东海一起看，然后含着李东海的耳垂含糊开口。

“这张拍的真的蛮不错的，我哥也没舍得删，咱们就留作壁纸吧？”

李东海顺着他的手看了眼屏幕，随即把脸埋到李赫宰颈窝，耳垂通红。

喻子时把事情闹的很大，网上舆论炸开了锅，津津乐道讨论起黎疆的私生活，连同李东海也被带出来说的天花乱坠。黎疆用尽所有办法想要压制住舆论也没用，他封得了喻子时一个人的社交账号，却堵不住万千网民悠悠之口。  
他怒气冲冲地把电话打给李东海，想要质问这到底是怎么回事，不想人手机关机了。黎疆在办公室里沉思片刻，拨通李赫宰的电话。他接通以后先听到了海鸥的叫声，随后响起愉悦的声音。

“喂，你好。”

黎疆握紧拳头，他真想揍李赫宰一顿。

正如黎疆所听到的，李赫宰正在海滩边的太阳伞下躺着，李东海窝在他怀里困得迷迷糊糊。首都圈风卷云涌，不太安全，他干脆绕道带李东海去济州岛度假了。黎疆电话打进来吵醒了昏昏欲睡的宝贝，这让李赫宰更讨厌黎疆。  
他听到电话那边没有声音，拧紧眉不悦的“啧”了一声，另一手拍了拍李东海的背，哄人入睡。

黎疆沉沉开口，声音充满了威胁。  
“李赫宰，你敢给我下套？”

李赫宰听后面不改色，拍着李东海的手动作轻柔。

“有意思，我在和我男朋友度假，套你什么了？”

“喻子时是怎么回事？”

李赫宰不慌不忙地甩了甩头发，装傻道“喻子时怎么了？”  
他不等黎疆开口，率先抢过话头。

“我不知道他怎么了，但是喻子时跟我有什么关系。他给我的东西我原样给你了，你的事我们也没有对外说过，离婚也没有公开，我不知道你现在打给我是想说什么。我记得离婚签字那天我告诉过你不要再来打扰我们。”

“你可以去查一查，我和东海现在根本不在首都。不管你又遇到什么事了，跟我们有什么关系。”

李赫宰挂断电话后李东海迷迷糊糊开口“怎么了？”

“没事，黎疆莫名其妙打过来的。”李赫宰拢了拢披在李东海身上的薄外套“他也不是第一天精神不正常，困了睡一会吧。”

李东海困意正浓，也没仔细听，枕着李赫宰的肩膀睡熟。梦里蔚蓝大海，海天一色，他踩着柔软的沙滩，和李赫宰牵着手。淡淡茶香一直萦绕于鼻息间，他发出几声无意义的梦呓，又往李赫宰怀里钻了钻。  
李赫宰咬住唇瓣，小心翼翼蹭了蹭李东海的脸，他在心底无声感叹，他的哥哥黏起人来好可爱。  
手机屏幕亮起又暗下，李赫宰这才放下心，随手将手机放到一边，安静陪李东海小憩。  
他怕黎疆想对他们动手，刚刚拜托李何彦雇一批保镖，随时跟在他们附近。李赫宰戳了戳李东海睡嘟的小脸，好不容易才把omega抢回来，可要好好守着才行。

他们在海岛没能待上太久，度假到了一半的时候首都那边终于传来了消息，黎疆被规起来了。  
李东海还不知道这件事，他习惯远离电子设备，手机关机了也无所谓，每天跟着当地一家咖啡馆老板学习做咖啡。李赫宰急匆匆跑来找他说这事，说到黎疆已经被规起来以后他手一抖，拉花的图案被破坏了。  
他愣了半晌，抬起头。

“结束了？”

“结束了。”李赫宰摸摸他的颈侧，隔着吧台对他微笑。

李东海放下手里的东西，撑着桌子想了想，又问道。  
“那我们是不是要回去了？”

“嗯，回去准备一下，等手续全了咱们就走，然后去我家。”李赫宰故作暧昧的眨眨眼“去见我爸妈。”

李东海嗔怪瞪他一眼，把手里的咖啡杯端给他。  
“喝这个吧，拉花没做好。”

李赫宰低头瞥了眼，倒是挺像自己的，就是做的奇奇怪怪，脸快拉成方形了。他指着上面的图案质问。  
“我在你心里就长这样？”

Omega红着脸瞪他一眼“有的喝不错了。”

与他们想的不同，李东海回到首都没几天检察便找上了门，带李东海回去调查。黎疆进去了不肯开口，自然就得先从身边的人开始查起，他名义上的omega李东海自然是第一个要请回去喝茶的。  
李东海长这么大没进过审讯室，他被带进去以后吓得六神无主，水汪汪的大眼睛扫视一圈，委屈的皱起眉，一副快要哭出来的样子。  
检察院问他黎疆的事，他真的一点都不知道，黎疆和他话都不怎么说，更别提工作上的事了。李东海瑟缩着肩膀，心里愈发感到害怕，他颤颤巍巍地回答说自己真的一点都不知道，却被当成是替黎疆保密。  
李东海吸了吸鼻子，委屈的咬住下唇。半晌后，他小声开口。

“我真的不知道…我们早都已经离婚了。”

“离婚前呢？总知道点什么吧，你是他的omega，知道多少说多少就行。”

李东海讷讷开口“可是…我不是他的omega。他从来没标记过我，我们就是…各过各的。”

得到李东海被带走调查的消息，李赫宰先稳住焦躁的情绪打电话给李何彦，说明情况后亲自去检察院接人。  
崔羡那边找了一个内部人员公开了黎疆和李东海早已离婚，婚姻期间也是分房不分家的事。爆料人还说李东海根本没被标记过，他连黎疆被规都不知道，更别提其他的事。当然爆料没多久检察院亲自出来发了公告，说爆料的人是内部人员，违反保密规定已经从检察院开除了。只不过它没有说的是，这个“内部人员”从检察院离开后，直接被法院要走了。

李赫宰的豪车直接停在了检察院的大门口，后边跟着几辆SUV，是他请的保镖。原本是为了保护李东海的安全，现在有了别的用处。  
检察院门口聚集了不少记者，各大电视台和网站的前线记者们长枪短炮已经架好，只要里边一有动静立刻咔嚓咔嚓的拍，争取掌握一手信息。李赫宰的布加迪开到门口的时候，所有的镜头瞬间对准他的车，好在李赫宰车窗膜颜色深，他们只能拍出一个大致的轮廓。不过还是有人认出了这是李赫宰的车，毕竟全城也没几个阔少爷买得起布加迪。  
李赫宰根本不在乎镜头，他又不是明星，他去哪关谁什么事。  
他原本想过不要这么高调，可他实在按捺不住，想快一点看到李东海。大不了被舆论骂的狗血淋头，那又怎么样，反正他们把手机一关也看不到。更何况他们很快就要走了，带李东海回家，换一个地方生活。

李东海在里边待了几个小时，终于被告知可以离开。他只身一人从大楼里走出来，站在检察院大院门口害怕的停住脚步。外边好多人，好多镜头，他好像被扒光了衣服丢在大众面前，他甚至不知道该摆出什么样的表情。  
所有人见到他出来一窝蜂的涌上来，摄像机和话筒一起朝他递了过来，密密麻麻包围住他。李东海几乎快要哭了，只能傻傻地站在那里被推搡着。  
突然人群被从后边分开，一群保镖硬生生将人群分开，给李东海开出了一条路。他不知所措地站着，却突然看到不远处有一个人向自己走来。他委屈的看过去，李赫宰边向他走来边摘掉鼻梁上架着的墨镜，走到他面前一手揽住他的腰一手将墨镜替他戴上，然后护着他从人墙中穿过。一直把他送到自己车上关上车门，看也不看身后上车离开。

这可是比黎疆和李东海协议婚姻更加劲爆的新闻，知名海外进驻的财阀小儿子和刚倒台的黎疆的omega关系匪浅，无论哪一个字眼单拎出去都吸睛十足。

李赫宰接李东海的排场摆的那么大，那段视频在网上疯传。本人却正在带着李东海散心，在环江路上兜风，路遇一家快餐店还给李东海买了汉堡和可乐，告诉他这是年轻人的标配。  
李东海拧着眉掀起汉堡最上面的那片面包，刚要张嘴教育李赫宰少吃垃圾食品，alpha却扬起眉毛威胁他。

“哥哥，你要是又教育我不许吃，我就把你按在车里做。咱们找个地下停车场，做完再走。”

李东海哼了一声，安安静静吃掉汉堡，然后把饮料杯表面的水珠抹到李赫宰裤子上出气。  
有洁癖的alpha也没说什么，笑呵呵的揉了揉他的头。

李赫宰亲自去接李东海这件事在网上发酵的甚至盖过了黎疆，这种多角恋的爱恨纠葛大家都喜欢，把三个人摆在一起分析的天花乱坠。  
李何彦正一脸无奈地坐在李赫宰家沙发，对面李赫宰抱着电脑敲敲打打，用小号把骂李东海的人一个个举报，然后更臭的骂回去。  
李何彦又等了一阵，无奈敲了敲桌子。

“我说…”

“等一下等一下，我马上就好。”李赫宰推了下鼻梁上的眼镜，飞速敲打键盘。  
李何彦啧了一声，开口道。  
“爸妈知道了，问我怎么回事。”

“哦，你怎么说的。”李赫宰头也没抬。

“照实说呗，他们的宝贝儿子在人家国家抢了人家的omega。”  
李何彦揶揄道“老爷子说要打断你的腿呢。”  
李赫宰不以为然。  
“这话他说过好几次了，希望这次能成功。”

“嘿，你这臭小子，仗着爸妈疼你是吧？”

李赫宰终于从电脑里抬起头，合上笔记本放到一边。  
“不就是一个说法么，我这就准备回应了。”

兄弟两人对视一阵，李何彦拧起眉。  
“为什么我觉得你这个回应会让人更关注这件事？”

“你猜对了。”李赫宰嘿嘿一笑。

这事说穿了到底是件私事，李东海早都已经离婚，他们俩都是单身，明面上也没做错什么，无非是两个年轻人互相喜欢，没必要正经的弄出什么记者招待会。  
李赫宰简单想了下要怎么说，敲敲打打一番在社交软件上发了文字，这就算是给大众一个交代了。  
他解释的极其简单，说自己一见钟情但碍于对方已婚遗憾作罢。后来机缘巧合听说办理离婚手续了，现在正在追爱，如果有好消息会告诉大家。他还略微俏皮地说好不容易有个机会好好表现一下，希望大家不要太大惊小怪，嘴下留情。万一把omega气走了他就没男朋友了，还打了个哭泣的表情包。  
李赫宰甚至还在末尾内涵了一把黎疆，说看到网上的留言很不解，他们两个人一个没有omega一个没有alpha，不明白在一起有什么不可以。  
这话算是侧面印证了之前那个内部人员爆料都是真的，黎疆和李东海确实分房不分家，甚至连标记都没有过。

与很多人料想的不同，这年轻alpha不仅没有否认，反而大大方方的承认，字里行间全是维护。而李东海从头到尾一直沉默，记者赶去郊区别墅想要蹲点，却发现早已人去楼空。

网上舆论乱七八糟，说什么的都有。  
李赫宰简短的回应让这件事变得更加有意思，他们几个人的名字轮番上了热搜，并久久不下热搜前十。  
听起来李赫宰和李东海的故事像小说桥段，爱而不得一朝终于可以靠近，难怪护omega心切，直接把车开到检察院门口去接。  
那段李赫宰英雄救美的视频在网上播放量极高，年轻AO外形般配，年纪相仿。李赫宰护着人出去的时候面色冷峻，谁把镜头伸出来他便冷着脸看过去，满脸写着警告。被他护着的李东海一直低头，李赫宰来了以后依赖的倚在怀里，小脸被戴上墨镜遮住眼睛，一路安静地离开。

外面乱七八糟谣言满天飞，李赫宰正在家里陪李东海做蛋糕，手忙脚乱在旁边帮倒忙。被不耐烦生气的omega轻轻打了一下，推他出去。  
李东海听说了外面的事，就算李赫宰不告诉他，手机一天几遍推送他和李赫宰的分析贴真相贴各种帖子，还有各种热点新闻，早晚会知道的。他听说以后有些担心，怕坏了李赫宰名声，毕竟alpha才刚刚结束学业。  
李赫宰却对他神秘地眨眨眼，要他接下来看好什么叫作公关。

李东海想到此鼓了鼓脸，把沾到盘子的奶油抹到李赫宰脸上，然后理直气壮地说道。  
“你挡到我的光了！”

李赫宰眯起眼睛看他一阵，一下子跳起来抱住李东海挠痒痒，把人逗乐以后咬着他的耳朵含在嘴里。  
“哥哥的光不是我吗？”

“你不追爱呢么。”李东海嘟嘟囔囔，在李赫宰小臂上拧了一把。听到李赫宰故意哎哟哎哟的痛呼，赶紧后悔的揉一揉。  
李赫宰抱着他低低的笑，黏腻的蹭着他的耳朵吻了吻。  
“嗯……等我们结婚了就追成功了。”

他只是觉得有些难过，如果自己是个普通人，或者没有跟黎疆结过婚，不会有这么多人关注李赫宰和谁在一起。  
李赫宰听后却毫不在意地笑笑，怎么可能，不管李东海是谁，他自己的身份也放在这里，总是会受到额外关注的。

舆论公关做的很成功，集团公关部都是用来处理各式商业突发事件，处理这种八卦听闻易如反掌。  
他们稍稍引导一下舆论导向，再派一堆小号成群结队的批判李东海离婚立刻有新alpha云云，许多人开始指责对omega要求过于严厉。毕竟喻子时带来的信息量远大于大众的想象，黎疆在这段婚姻中的混蛋程度让人咋舌，即便omega真的在婚姻的尾期有了喜欢的人也属实情有可原。  
大V和自媒体下场引导了一下风向，再安排了几位知名的律师从正反两面评价了一下，李东海身上的脏水被洗干净了一半。  
这时，焦点又回到了喻子时身上。喻子时也很会看风向，见目光又聚焦到自己这里，不慌不忙地将手里所有的照片视频全部放了出来，其中包括了黎疆的转账记录，以及打了码的隐私照片。  
最近发生的几件事桩桩件件都跟omega平权挂上钩，摇摆不定的舆论瞬间一边倒。然而事情到这里还没有结束，黎疆又怎么会只有喻子时这一个omega。  
李东海看着网上的新闻咋舌，别的就算了，黎疆居然还有一个七岁的孩子，他根本都不知道，算时间肯定是在他们的婚姻之前。李赫宰似乎早已知晓，见怪不怪地听他比比划划讲完，凑过去亲了下他的脸颊。

“真可爱~”

？  
李东海瞪大眼睛看他，轻哼一声别开脸。  
他真的不知道这些事，曾经为了不让那些omega影响他们的生活，黎疆甚至真的动手处理过几个omega。李东海从来没有觉得感动，他只能感到深深的恐惧，一切都只是因为自己有利用价值，他出生就是带着一定的价值来到这个世界的。  
而现在，他坐在阳光晒得温暖的沙发，看到被曝出的那些omega和孩子感到久违的恐惧和阴森。  
他不知道自己为什么会感到害怕，只要想到还有很多看不见的地方也许藏着更多这样的事，就会忍不住打个冷颤。

“放心吧，就现在的这些事，借谁几百个胆子也不敢包庇他。”  
李赫宰看出他在害怕，拍了拍手安抚，把小手握在手心里。  
“害怕了？”

李东海垂眸点了点头，关掉pad钻进李赫宰怀里。好像只有这样才会觉得安心，时至今日他已经呼吸一段时间的自由空气，但只要触及到黎疆相关的事情，他还是会像以前一样，蜷缩成一团依偎着alpha。  
这种情绪在劫后余生的安稳生活里愈发明显，他不断蹭着李赫宰，一直到两人身体完全贴在一起才停下，把脸埋在颈窝不动了。  
李赫宰很喜欢李东海这样撒娇，像只亲人的猫咪踮着脚尖要抱抱。他尽力用自己的信息素来安慰人，收拢手臂将人抱紧，然后轻轻拍着腰温声安抚。

在城市另一边的审讯室里，黎疆进来后终于开口说了第一句话。他垂眸望着自己的双手，想起外边的纷扰，然后突然喃喃。

“让我见一下李东海，我想见他。”

审讯员互相对视一眼，立刻起身出去汇报。

-TBC-  
中间那段英文是《adore》的歌词，码字的时候觉得很合适就敲上去了，侵删。


End file.
